1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel process for the production of the known antibiotic nosiheptide using a new strain of Streptomyces glaucogriseus and mutants thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicants are not aware of any prior art patents or publications which, in their respective judgment, should be deemed to anticipate or render obvious the process or the microorganism described and claimed herein. By way of background, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,581 to Rhone-Poulenc S. A. is cited, wherein the product nosiheptide (designated therein as antibiotic 9671-RP) and a method for its manufacture by the aerobic cultivation of the microorganism Streptomyces actuosus NRRL 2954 are claimed. The utility of nosiheptide as an antibacterial agent is disclosed in that patent. Also, Pascard, C., et al., J. A. C. S. 99:19 (Sept. 14, 1977) discloses the structure of nosiheptide.